Tu ne sauras jamais
by Radiklement
Summary: Toute le monde peut avoir une crotte sur le coeur. Même un joyeux luron comme Reno? Oui? Et s'en est toute une! Mais, rien ne peut être changer. Oneshot, songfic, TsengElena...


Il s'agit ici d'un couple que j'ai toujours trouvé très peu exploité dans cette série (section française surtout) et que j'adore non pas en secret, puisque je le dis très clairement. Il s'agit également d'une chanson qui, je le crois, est québécoise, mais mes doutes restent pleins et il se pourrait qu'elle soit originaire de France. Enfin, peu importe, le titre est _Tu ne sauras jamais_ et je trouve que cela cadre vraiment bien avec mon petit couple favori parmi les Turks. Final fantasy VII est un jeu inoubliable et c'est pourquoi je ne tuerais aucun des personnages dans les fics que j'écrirais sur le sujet. Mais, comme qui dirait, cela n'a aucune importance. Même, aucun rapport. Alors, autant vous exposé tout de suite ce que je voulais dire. C'est un one-shot que vous avez devant vous, il n'est donc, ni très long, ni très étoffé, quoi que la longueur ne fasse pas forcément la qualité d'un texte.

Songfic se basant sur une chanson écrite en français, je n'aurai pas besoin de me taper de la traduction, ce que j'adore faire, dieu le sait. (dsl pour ceux qui ne sont pas chrétien ou enfin, toute personne qui pourrait se sentir offensé.) Pour en venir au fait, je suis presque une nouvelle auteure dans cette section et il me brûlait d'écrire ceci et cela et voilou, mon cours de français ayant été annulé, je me lance tout de go, j'ai une heure quarante à tuer!

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

(Reno's pov)

_On parle souvent toute la nuit_

Au travail, lorsqu'on s'ennuie. Dans les dossiers et les blagues, des mots nous échappent alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. Et pourtant, jamais ceux que je veux vraiment dire ne glissent hors de moi.

_Et on boit à nous, à nos vies_

Parce que c'est la seule chose qui peut nous faire oublier nos vies. Nos meurtres et nos non-dits.

_Un peu, beaucoup_

Je ne me saoule pas, mais il faut toujours que je t'arrête avant que les remords ne te fassent aller trop loin. Parce que j'ai si peur au fond… Tellement peur… quand

_Je rentre, je te laisse avec lui_

Salut Tseng, salut Elena, portez vous bien, passez une bonne soirée. Ouais, toute cette merde quoi. Bon dieu…

_Ton image me suit, me suit_

Comme si ton ombre marchait derrière moi. Comme si j'avais toujours besoin de t'avoir près de moi.

_Un peu, beaucoup_

C'est dur à supporter, chaque fois, chaque soir. Et je siffle dans l'air ma déception alors que je t'ai dit mon yo habituel avant de partir, comme si j'allais bien. J'ai juré deux, trois fois, Tseng t'a conduit à sa voiture, tout était comme d'habitude.

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime_

Moi-même, il m'a fallu longtemps pour le comprendre. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Jamais. Et je fais comme si ce n'était pas arrivé. Je continue de te narguer.

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

Rien de tout ça, parce que j'aurais trop honte de voir que toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris_

Et que je te fais rire autant que je peux. C'est pour en profiter au mieux.

_Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris_

J'aimerais les voir briller encore plus. Pas de colère ou de dépit, mais de quelque chose de plus intense.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse_

Merci seigneur il ne le fait pas trop souvent devant moi.

_Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais_

Et je me maudits d'en être arrivé là. De vouloir mourir à chaque fois que…

_Couché dans le petit matin_

Au réveil d'une cuvée de bière et de vins.

_Je rêve de toi en vain_

Parce que je ne suis encore qu'un vrai gamin.

_Un peu, beaucoup_

J'ai peur que mes yeux te préviennent. Mais tu leur restes aveugle et autant j'en suis heureux, autant j'en ai de la peine.

_Caché dans le rôle d'un ami_

Dieu que c'est déjà beau si tu me considères ainsi.

_Je t'emmène danser, la nuit_

Pour le boulot, pour le plaisir, pour me faire croire que je peux encore en revenir. Et pour me mettre à l'épreuve. Me prouver que je saurais toujours te le cacher.

_Un peu, beaucoup_

Ça fait mal, un peu, beaucoup. Comme les pétales qu'on arrache des fleurs lorsqu'on doute.

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime_

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que toi tu m'aimes…

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

Qu'un type comme moi à jamais été capable d'aimer et qu'il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de toi entre toutes les filles de la terre.

_Pourquoi mes mains flânent dans tes cheveux_

Après une mission en sortant de l'hélicoptère. Quand mes sentiments ne peuvent plus se taire. Alors vite, comme pour faire un vœux. Quand tu dors et que je dois te secouer un peu.

_Et que je veux tout ce que tu veux_

Même si ça ne paraît pas quand je me moque de toi à qui mieux mieux.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je pars, en cédant la place_

Et que ton image dévore tout mon espace, alors que moi je te laisse toute la place qu'il te faut. Avec ton Tseng qui sait faire le beau…

_Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais_

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je ne le réalise pas avant que ce con ne te semble aussi parfait!

_Si je te donnai ma vie_

Dieu sait qu'elle n'est pas trop jolie. Même si tous les jours, j'en rie.

_Chaque moment de ma vie_

De mon enfance à ici. Chaque peine et chaque envie.

_Mon amour, jusqu'au bout_

Cet amour neuf et inconnu qui est plus fort que tout.

_Et personne entre nous_

Ni règle de travail, ni collègue, ni orgueil, rien du tout!

_Comme si depuis la nuit des temps_

Je te montrerais que je sais être charmant.

_Nous avions rendez-vous_

Rien que toi et moi, on pourrait enfin dire, nous.

_Ce soir, exactement_

Alors que tu es avec lui et que j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant!

_Les yeux fermés, le tout pour le tout_

Je t'embrasserais et ce serait tout ce que je voudrais. Rien qu'un baiser, tout doux.

_Oh! Si je pouvais crier au ciel_

Autre chose que des conneries.

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_

Quelle honte, quel oubli. Pour toi… Ma réputation m'enchaîne.

_Comme un écho éternel_

Qui voyagerait à travers le monde pour transporter mon message jusqu'au ciel.

_Pour qu'à jamais tu t'en souviennes_

Que je t'aime. Jamais, qu'il n'advienne, que tu puisses savoir et qu'aucun jour tu ne t'en souvienne. Je souffrirais toutes mes veines. Et tant pis pour la peine.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris_

Ou quand tu critiques mes âneries.

_Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris_

De colère et d'idée de vengeance, mais de jamais rien de tendre.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse_

Parce que tu ne peux pas voir ma face.

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais_

En silence, dans une prison de bières, de bars et de je-me-tais.

_Et toi tu ne le sauras jamais_

Parce que je ne le montrerais jamais. Parce que tu as déjà celui que tu voulais.

Bon ben voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?


End file.
